The Party
by Klappa
Summary: Lily Evans, Prefect and Good girl, wakes up in the middle of the night. There is a party in the Common room, and only she can end it before down. Will she prevail, or succumb to power of fun and pleasurable company? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _The Party_**  
**Author: _Klappa_**  
**Summary: _Lily Evans, Prefect and Good girl, wakes in the middle of the night. There is a party in the Common room, and only she can end it before down. Will she prevail, or _**_**succumb to power of booze and pleasurable company? Read and find out!**_

* * *

**Chapter one:**

An aprilmorning in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everything was still and a calm silence had settled over the room. The morningsun shining through the windows and not a sound was heard, only the small footsteps of a redhaired girl. She was dressed in schoolrobes and had her bag slung over her shoulder. She had completed all her homeworks and were looking forward to a day in the library, reading about different charms. But that's where Lily Evans' dream ended and reality took over. She was laying in her bed and raw rock music where echoing in the large Gryffindortower. Lily Evans went into her infamous rage-mode. It was school tomorrow and the whole tower was up at half two in the morning having a party. She hoped out off bed, put on a set of robes and slammed the dormdoor open. Or so would have happened if the door wasn't locked.

"Alohomora."

The door didn't open. Lily tried another unlock-charm she had read about the previous night. No effect. She tried two other spells she had read about, but neither worked.

Lily Evans had never encountered a problem like this. She had always solved all her problems at Hogwarts with magic. She would hex James Potter into a pulp if he'd ask her out. She would summon the books she needed from the library (only when she was in there of course, she would never take a book from the library without being there). She had even conjured up earplugs from thin air one time when Chelsea wouldn't stop talking about how great her current boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, was. Lily had later used the same pair when she had ranted about him cheathing with Alice Bones. But Lily couldn't help but think that Alice and Frank were meant to be, they looked absolutly adorable togehter. But she would never had thought that it would come to this. Being locked into the dorm.

Lilys brain suddenly jumped into what could be best described as a hypermode. She looked around, looking for objects to use to break the door. She charmed a stool to bang on the door.

**BANG; BANG; BANG**

The door didn't budge. She tried with a desk.

**BOOM; BOOM; BOOM.**

No effect, apart from the hellish sound. Now Lily Evans were now desperate to get out. And later when she would look back at this moment, she wondered how on earth she got the idea. It was bizzare, but somehow it felt right to do. They had locked her in and thought of everything. Apart from this.

"Wigardum Leviosa Extra Controllus." she said and the desk she had used to bang at the door started glowing. She removed everything on and in it and slowly climbed on to it. She held on to it tightly and whispered "Slowly up half a meter". The desk rose a half meter. Lily smiled and said "Slowly forward two meters.". The desk slowly went two meters forward.

"Down."

The desk promtly steadied itself on the dorm floor. Lily almost laughed out loud at her own cleverness. Yes, she could be a bad girl too. Soon James bloody Potter and his friggin Maraudours would see how one could get out of a dorm, without even opening the door.

Five minutes later Lily Evans was wearing her wand, a wintercloak and had preformed a spell that made you impenetrable for 15 minutes. She laid down on the desk on her stomach and said to the desk "Through the open window with a velocityof one meter per second". The desk manouvered through the window and out in the cold night.

* * *

**Author's note: The chapters will be very short, but instead you will get a lot of chapters faster. Does it fit you? Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So much for fast update. Ha! Anyway, this is the second chapter.  
**

* * *

**_The Party Chapter 2:_**

In the meantime James was desperatly trying to stop the party. He was headboy, and had reluctantly realised that in order to win Lily Evans heart he had to act maturely. And acting maturely meant that you obey the rules, not calling Severus Snape 'Snivellus' and in general, being Remusish. Sirius had been throughly depressed about this, and so had Peter and, to some extent, Remus. They had decided to throw a party. And they had been really serious. They had enchanted the commonroom so that it was soundproof, had hired a liveband (how they got it into Hogwarts was beyond James). They had also bought top-notch food, snacks, drink and decorations. Peter had forced Sirius to allow only people over 15 to enter the party, which made the party seem ever more serious. All in all, this was a well-planned and, up to about one hour ago, quiet party. Then James came to the horrible realisation.

The butterbeer was spiked.

And then James had begun his work trying to stop the party, but it hadn't worked at all. The party got wilder and wilder, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And then he realised there was only one way to stop it. Lily Evans, Head Girl and his fair maiden. So he had weakend the soundproof spell around Lily's dorm.

Sirius of course saw this, and charmed her door shut. He heard banging on the door, but it wouldn't budge. The banging had stopped, and James had to admit that there was nothing he could do. So he resumed his attempts with his three friends, but since Remus was busy talking slowly and lazily about things which Remus Lupiin wouldn't talk about to a pretty blonde and Peter was dancing on a table while Sirius shouted "Baby, I want you!" at every person at the party, James felt his attempts were doomed to fail.

James suddenly realised that there was no way he was getting out of it now, Lily would think that he had charmed the door no matter what he said. When James had ended this trail of thoughts, he began to consume large amounts of spiked butterbeer.

This would not help his cause.

* * *

**CRASH!**

Normally a party would've abruptly stopped when a furious Lily "Head girl" Evans crashed through the window riding a flying table. But since everybody was watching Peter doing, in his own words, "some fancy moves" but what seemed to Lily more like strange case of mental illness, no one noted her. Of course being high on something also could've been the reason.

Lily was now litteraly shaking with anger. First they throw a party, then they lock her in and when she at last get out, they ignore her. As Lily thought this, she became even more enranged.

"Look, a giant elephant." Sirius shouted and pointed towards her. The room fell silent and everybody turned to Lily. Lily felt her anger flare up even more.

"This party stops right now!" she yelled "25 points from Gryffindor! This is the stupidest idea ever. Party! In the commonroom! If McGonnagal sees this she's gonna go mad. Everybody; off to bed, and I want the founders of this party here, now."

"No bloody way! You don't know how much time and money it took for us to buy and plan all this. And we're having fun! It's friday, no school tomorrow. Come on, join us instead of shouting at us." Remus said in a very unRemusish way.

"Yeah, we can have a wet T-shirt contest." a boy in 7th year proposed.

"What's that?" Peter said.

"You have girl wear a white T-shirt and then you pour water over it so you can see her tits." he answered with a grin and Lily felt her anger reaching boiling point. "Stupefy!" she cried but missed.

In the meanwhile, Sirius was slowly making his way to the hoovering table. Lily saw this, ignored this and gave everyone a deathglare. No one flinched. "Damn!" Lily thought.

"NO!" Remus suddenly shouted, and Lily watched as Remus ran towards her charmed table, on which...

"NO!" Lily also shouted and threw herself against the table, but it was to late. Sirius was already flying out through the portraithole on her charmed table. This was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go. Thanks to all reviewers. :-)_  
_**

* * *

**_The Party Chapter 3:_**

James slowly withdrew out off his depressed state only to see Sirius riding a flying table.

"No that can't be real." he thought and shook his head. He took a zip off the butterbeer and was about to go back into his depressed state when he violently was pulled up by the raving redhead in front of him.

"What?"

"Bring me Sirius Black, dead or alive."

"But - "

"Now."

The message was clear. James said "Accio broom" and his fine, handmade broom came flying towards him. Yes he was spoiled and he was proud of it.

He sat down on the broom and shot off after Sirius.

* * *

"Oh shit! This is bad." Remus thought. A Sirius Black at night wasn't easy to handle, a drunk one was nearly impossible. Coupled with a slightly drunk James Potter, Hogwarts was doomed. Hopefully they only did some scribling on the wall. Remus didn't even dare to think what would happen if they woke the staff. Then he suddenly realised what he had to do. He had to save them. So Remus whispered "Accio Maradour's Map and broom." and within a minute he was flying after Sirius and James. 

After a few minutes of flying, he realised he couldn't keep up with them. Truth to be told, he had trouble keeping himself on the broom. So he made the only resonable decision at the time. He sat down and started crying.

* * *

In the meanwhile, James and Sirius were having a blast. James was flying after Sirius, who urged the table on like some kind of horse. Actually, he shouted "Onwards, my stead, onwards. Towards my fair maiden." and spanked the backside of the table, who obviously was flying as fast as it could. This gave James the utmost horriple thoughts, and it also seemed as if Sirius didn't know where to go, since they had been going around in circles. 

"Sirius! Sirius! SIRIUS! Were are you going? And for God's sake, stop spanking the table." James shouted to Sirius. Sirius stopped spanking the table and looked James with a very confused face.

"I dunno."

Suddenly James had an impulse, a very stupid one, which he of course followed. He was James Potter, not Remus Lupin.

"Hey Sirius, I got a great idea. Let's fly to the great hall."

"Why?"

"You'll see, you'll see..."

* * *

Remus watched as the two dots of James and Sirius flew around in circles. They had absolutly no idea of where they were going. This made Remus quest much harder. Because after he had stopped crying he had decided to stop them before it was too late. And to do that he needed to know where they were going. And since they currently had no idea where going, Remus couldn't do anything. 

But then, just as it seemed as if every chance of catching them had been lost, they both turned around and flew together down towards, yes, where were they going. Remus watched them for a minute, then saw it. The great hall. He took off as fast as he could without falling off.

A minute later a stupefied Remus watched as James and Sirius snickering started doodling on the wall behind the teacher's table.

**_MINNIE AND ALBIE SITTING IN A TREE _**

**_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_**

Remus watched the words in horror, while James and Sirius admired their work for a minute, then turned to Remus.

"We will take this of you if you agree to help us." James said after he had taken Remus wand. He took away the curse so Remus could answer.

"Yes."

"Good, come on now. We have a prank to set up." James said and Remus suddenly felt happy, he was pranking with James, that was so long ago.

"Yeah, come on."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. We'll see if there is another update soon... Please Review!**

* * *

The Party Chapter 4: 

While James, Sirius and Remus were flying around Hogwarts, Lily was desperately trying to stop the party. She didn't succeed at all, but she none-the-less tried and thought she was doing well when she silenced the band equipment. Of course they knew how to un-silence it. They talked to eachother for a moment, then started playing a very fast rocker at a much higher volume. Lily grew more angry, realized she couldn't stop the party.

What was more worrying was that a slightly drunk James Potter, a drunk Remus Lupin and a VERY drunk Sirius Black were zooming around the castle on brooms. She suddenly realized that they were gonna prepare a prank, and zoomed of through the portrait hole.

James was having fun! He was drunk, Remus was drunk and Sirius was VERY drunk. He, Sirius and Remus had just prepared a prank until tomorrow. Except the doodling on the wall, the staff would get a surprise tomorrow. Sirius smiled.

"Guys, where are we going?" asked James suddenly.

"Back to the commons room." answered Remus simply.

"Do we have to?" Sirius protested.

"Yes, we can't leave the party by itself. We have to party." said Remus to Sirius, whom James suddenly saw was being transformed into a giant beetle-

CRASH!

Pain. Screams. Red hair. Lily Evans chest-

Lily Evans chest! Have to move. Can't move. Beetle on top of me. Ouch! Back hurts. Soft skin. Lovely smell. Feel like sleeping-

"James Potter get your face off my breasts or I will hex you for a whole month."

"Can't! A giant beetle is on top of me."

Kick. Nutsack! Painful! More painful! Extremely painful! So painful I might die!

James lifted his head from Lily's chest and suddenly realized that the giant beetle was running around, very much confused with what was happening. James massaged his holy parts while moaning quietly. Lily looked at him with distaste.

"You didn't have to kick me. I would have gotten of you if that giant beetle hadn't been on top of me."

"Potter! That was the lamest excuse ever. The beetle had stepped off you a minute before I told you to get your face of me." Lily retorted. "And you drooled all over my robe. Look at this."

Lily pointed at the watery area right under her breasts. James looked at it for a minute, and would have looked on if Remus hadn't kicked him.

"Well who wouldn't drool if they had their nose between the breasts of the most beautiful woman at Hogwarts?" James answered hastily.

To everyone's surprise, Lily looked stumped at this. Her cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink.

"Come on James! Help me get Sirius of the roof!" Remus shouted to James, who first now remembered Sirius the beetle. He searched for Sirius and grinned when he was that Sirius had climbed onto the roof and had started spinning a web.

"Well I must be on my way-" Lily tried, but James gave her a look and she realized that she was coming back without Sirius.

"So… how are we gonna get him down?"


End file.
